Many modern electronic devices connect to other electronic devices via a cable with connectors on each end that couple with connectors in the electronic devices. For example, many electronic devices include a battery that may be charged from a charging device through a cable. Electronic devices include a wide variety of consumer and industrial products including mobile devices such as cell phones, handheld computing devices, laptops, and the like. As the features and capabilities available in mobile devices have increased, the power consumption of these devices has also increased leading to the need for higher capacity batteries. Increased power consumption and battery capacity has led to the possibility of overheating, which could result in damage to the device or injury to the user. For example, a hand-held cellular telephone that overheats could damage or destroy the phone and/or injure the user's hand or face.